New Partners
by stellish
Summary: Set in the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom, the Senshi and Shittenou have started to pair off, and it's troubling to their leaders, Minako and Kunzite. Mina has an easy solution that has them both wondering if they should finally act on their own feelings. Rated M, be warned!


note:

I do not own these characters, this is all in good fun.

This story is rated M for graphic sexual content, so if you are offended by such material, please turn back now!

Minako stared at Kunzite as he paced the small security office floor, while she sat up regally in her desk chair, pondering the silent man. They both led groups bound to protect the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth, respectively, and as the two monarchs had become romantically entangled, their teams had begun to... comingle. This was exactly what had Kunzite worried.

"I just don't think it's beneficial to our efforts. We need to stay focused, not act like schoolchildren," he finally said, stopping in his tracks. She frowned. He was referring to the fact that Rei and Jadeite, Makoto and Nephrite, and Ami and Zoisite had each paired off and been caught in the last week fooling around on the job. Mina completely agreed, clearly these entanglements were distracting her girls, but as the Princess of Venus she couldn't help but support the new loves blossoming under her nose.

"It's true. Perhaps we should switch up who patrols together? Remove the temptation," she smiled, and he returned it.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he said, his worries instantly leaving his face. Her body breathed a sigh of relief. She thought about what her friends said about her and Kunzite, that they were meant for each other, and she couldn't deny that from their first meeting she'd wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He was gorgeous to her, tall and muscular, his eyes sharp and silver, his hair all silvery-white and silky around his face. He was always so serious, so passionate about his work for Prince Endymion, she couldn't help but wonder if he was that serious about other things. She'd flirted a bit in the beginning, but he never returned her efforts and she'd given up, not wanting to embarrass herself. She was, after all, known for her beauty and appeal throughout the galaxy. Every Venusian monarch was, it was in her blood. For her to be rejected publicly by some general from Earth would be a huge blow that she refused to let happen. Of course, she could use her powers to make him love her, but she never could bring herself to that, knowing in the end it wouldn't be enough for her.

"Princess Minako?" he asked, and she looked at him. "Were you somewhere else?" he teased.

"Sorry, just thinking. You were saying?" she asked.

"Just wanted your input on who to pair with who. You'd notice more if people didn't get along or something like that," he explained, and she nodded.

"Sure. I'd say to keep Ami and Jadeite apart, she's made comments about his crass humor," she laughed. "I think we should pair Rei with Zoisite, Makato with Jadeite, and Ami with Nephrite. They all get along well, and I suppose we don't need to switch, since we've no conflicts of interest," she said, searching his face for any sign of his emotion.

"That sounds wonderful, Princess Minako. I'm glad you thought of this, I was so worried earlier and now I just feel-" he stopped himself and, not finding the word, just sighed happily. She smiled.

"I do wish you'd just call me Minako. I may be a princess but I'm here working as a Senshi. I certainly don't feel like much of a princess these days," she smiled. He stared at her smile, and his stare moved to her pretty face and startling hair, flowing around her like liquid gold and sunlight. How on earth had he ended up in this situation? Spending so much time with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and unable to make any move towards her. He just didn't think it appropriate, regardless of the actions of his peers. They were coworkers, in effect, and she was a Princess whether she felt like one or not. He was certainly an upperclass Earthling, but in no way worthy of a woman of such stature.

"And do you miss feeling like a Princess?" he asked, making conversation while mentally scanning to ensure that all was well with Endymion, who was in his nearby wing with Princess Serenity, as was the case many nights lately. They were only engaged, and it would be scandalous for them to be discovered together in his personal quarters at night, so their guardians had to be vigilant.

"Not usually," she sighed, "but sometimes when I see Serenity so happy, I get a bit jealous." His eyebrows raised. They'd become friends over the weeks spent on guard together, but she'd never spoken so openly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I am waited on as needed and enjoy many of the perks of being a Princess, but Serenity is the important Princess in this Galaxy, and my duty to protect her is more important than boyfriends or tiaras... though I do own a few of course," she blushed.

"Boyfriends, or tiaras?" he asked. She blushed deeper.

"Tiaras of course, you don't _own_ a boyfriend," she explained, "I mean, I don't have a boyfriend, that's what I was saying, my duties consume my time and my personal life suffers. But, there is the Full Moon Ball tomorrow night," she said. He nodded. "Will you be attending?"

"I hadn't really decided, why?" he asked, curious. She shook her head.

"I guess I was hoping you'd dance with me at some point, as all of my friends and yours will likely be paired off much of the evening." She was right, he realized. He hadn't intended on going to the stupid thing, but now that he saw it would mean lots of time with Minako, holding her close to dance... Wait a minute, he was trying not to get entangled here, and these thoughts were't helping. The size of the room suddenly became very apparent to him, it was small and the door was closed and she seemed so relaxed in her chair. To him, she was always sensual without trying, it was just the way she moved and looked that made him desire her. He shook his head, he had to get out of there.

"I'm going to patrol the grounds," he said suddenly, and before she could reply he was out the door, closing it behind himself.

"Why'd I bring up the ball?" she smacked herself in the head. Of course Kunzite wouldn't be at a dance. He was all business, the only times he really seemed at ease were with Endymion and the other Shitennou, the men he'd grown up with and treated as brothers. She could relate to that, she loved Serenity and her Senshi in the same way and was bonded to them as well. She also could scan and sense Serenity's state of mind, to be sure that there were no problems. She scanned and found that she was safe, but Serenity seemed to be in the throws of ecstasy. Minako blushed, as a busy and somewhat sheltered Princess, she remained a virgin, and she had never felt such a feeling. Alone in the security office, her hand drifted down to her skirt.

Kunzite walked outside of the castle, gazing at Earth seeming so close, but so far from the Moon they were visiting. After Endymion met Serenity, six months before, they'd spent more time on the moon than back at the Earth Palace. It hadn't been said but he imagined they would want to live here after the wedding. Kunzite wondered what that would mean for Earth, and who would be in charge down there. He sighed, angry at love itself. It had seriously effected the future of Earth, he thought, and now all the other couples were formed and all it did was make him realize that he'd never had a normal relationship with a woman. One night stands, sure, but he'd never made time for a commitment and now felt abandoned by his friends as they spent more time with Princesses. His thoughts drifted again to Minako, he felt bad for how he'd left her then, surely she'd assume he didn't want to dance with her. Then again, he didn't know if he did. He knew that if he he held her, he wouldn't want to let go. Should he abandon his principals and pursue her, as his brothers had done? Was he ready to be happy? He drifted towards a small window, knowing it was the security office, and peered in to see Minako, still seated at the desk, but with her skirt raised and her hand between her legs. His eyes could have popped from his skull, and he was immediately hard at the sight of her face as she fumbled towards bliss. Should he go inside and help, he wondered? No, he smiled, watching her body seize, her non-occupied hand grabbing a breast, and then she went limp. He watched for a minute longer, letting the reality sink in. He was going to pursue Minako. And god, he wanted her.

He returned to the security office hours later, just before their shift ended. She had fully composed herself but he still smirked at her, knowing her secret. She didn't seem to notice.

"And how were your patrols?" she asked, once again mentally scanning to find that all was still well.

"Uneventful, thankfully. Any developments here?" he asked.

"No, the Prince and Princess are well, and I've called the Senshi and Shitennou in to discuss the new schedules and pairings," she said. "They ought to be here in ten." She was quiet.

"I hope I didn't offend you earlier," he said softly, "I left rather suddenly." She blinked up at him, surprised at his tone.

"I'm pretty used to your lack of social skills," she replied. He felt a bit hurt but knew she was right.

"I'm sorry, I am an idiot," he said, earnestly. She'd never heard a man say that before.

"Well... apology accepted," she smiled, figuring she ought to encourage such displays. He leaned closer and said quietly:

"And I can't wait to dance with you tonight." She gasped at his words and his breath on her ear, and the door opened, interrupting any possibility of a moment developing. Ami and Zoisite walked in, all smiles, his hand on the small of her back.

"Hi guys!" she said brightly. "Of course we're the first ones here," she laughed.

Soon enough the remaining four had arrived.

"So what exactly does bring us here at 6 in the morning, Kunz?" Jadeite asked, sleepy. Rei poured him a cup of coffee that Minako had made for them.

"Minako and I have discussed the disadvantages of your romantic entanglements. They are making you worse soldiers and guardians," he said evenly, and the group began to argue, irritated.

"What the eloquent Kunzite means to say is-" Minako said loudly, "We are assigning new shift partners. We don't think that couples should be working together, but have no problem with what you do in your free time of course." The group simmered down, they couldn't argue that perhaps their work had suffered from their budding relationships. "The new partners will be- Rei and Zoisite, Ami and Nephrite-"

Kunzite interrupted her, continuing "Minako and Jadeite, and myself and Makoto." She snapped her head to him, confused. Why didn't he discuss this with her? And... did this mean...?

"So you and Mina are doing it?" Jadeite shouted, and they both blushed.

"Of course not. And shut up, Jadeite," Kunzite said sternly.

Getting ready for a ball was one of Minako's favorite things. She'd taken a long nap to make up for her overnight shift, and washed and dried her golden hair. As usual, she made her way to Serenity's large suite to get dressed with the other Princesses. She walked in and her valet, Artemis, hung her gown and unpacked her accessories around her vanity. The other Princesses were sitting at other vanities, brushing their hair or powdering their skin.

"Thank you, Artemis, you are dismissed," Princess Serenity said, and Artemis bowed and left.

"Where are the maids?" Minako asked, "how are we to get dressed?" She was a progressive princess, but some of these dresses were pretty complicated.

"We'll help each other!" Serenity exclaimed. "We don't need servants to get ready. And besides... my maid would tell my mom about this!" she exclaimed, pulling a bottle of liquor from deep inside he closet. Ami gasped, and Makoto laughed.

"Where'd you get that?" Ami asked. They had wine at dinners, punches at parties, but had never had liquor.

"It's from Earth. Endymion gave it to me after I expressed a curiosity. I thought it would be fun to try some while we get dressed!" she said, grabbing the only thing she could think of- a tea set- and pouring the brown liquid into teacups for her friends.

"I don't know..." Ami said, furrowing her brow. Minako smelled the substance.

"What is it, exactly?" she asked.

"Whiskey," Serenity said. "I think you drink it all at once." Ami looked at the other girls and sighed, figuring what the hell. At Serenity's prompting, they drank the liquid quickly, flinching a bit as it burned down their throats and faded to a warm feeling in their stomachs.

"Wow, it's like liquid fire," Rei said, and Serenity poured another round.

By the time the girls were dressed, they were feeling no pain. They had decided they liked the whiskey. Mina surveyed herself in a mirror. Her hair was down, hanging to her knees, as usual, and she wore her Venusian tiara as was tradition at such an event. The tiara shone with diamonds, citrine, and golden pearls, and coordinated well with her beaded strapless column dress in pale yellow, covered in pearls and crystals so that she sparkled as she moved.

All of the princesses looked beautiful as always. Minako flushed as she thought of Kunzites whispers to her and the meaning of him partnering with Makoto instead of her. He would only do that if he thought they might have a conflict of interest... right?

"Let's go, ladies!" Serenity squealed, and Minako laughed wondering if letting them drink the whiskey was an irresponsible move on her part. Should she remain vigilant when tonight was in theory a social function? What would happen with Queen Serenity found out her daughter was drunk?

"Stop worrying," Makoto said, playfully pushing Minako towards the door.

"How did you-"

"You're always worrying about us," she said.

"I'm the leader, it's my job," Minako said.

"Mina, you have to have fun sometimes too," Serenity pointed out.

"Fun like you were having last night?" Minako asked wickedly, and Serena blushed.

"Hey, you're not supposed to spy on us! And yes, that's exactly the kind of fun that every woman should be lucky enough to have. Endymion is simply amazing," she swooned, and Rei caught her, stumbling a bit between the booze and her red heels.

They reached the entryway to the ballroom, and abandoned the personal talk right away, standing tall and trying their best to hide their intoxication. They were announced one by one, with Serenity entering last and tripping slightly on her hem. Endymion greeted her immediately and teased her about her stumble. As the Princesses were one by one whisked away by their lovers, Minako felt a bit sad. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you ready for that dance?" Kunzite asked. He was in a tuxedo, and it was the first time she'd seen him out of his generals uniform. She blushed and curtsied to him, allowing him to take her by the hand and waist and pull her towards the dance floor. He was a beautiful dancer, and usually she was as well, but her mind swam with whiskey and the fast pace of the song wasn't helping. He laughed.

"Where did you get your hands on whiskey, Princess?" he asked.

"How do you-"

"You smell like a distillery," he laughed, leaning closer, "and I've seen you dance before, and you're a lot better than this."

"When have you seen me dance?" she asked, confused. She hadn't seen Kunzite at any of the balls since they'd begun spending time on the Moon.

"At the New Moon ball a few months back," he said. "I was only there for a few minutes to report to Endymion, but I couldn't help but notice your dancing." She was startled by this. "Are you so surprised? You're the prettiest girl in the room, of course I was watching you." At that, she turned bright red. He held her closer as the song changed to a slower tempo. She looked around to see that none of the other dancers were so close, and pushed away a bit. He looked disappointed, but continued to dance, enjoying touching her, his hand savoring the feeling of the small of her back, moving it ever so slightly to make her very aware of it. She stumbled, falling forward into him and he caught her, pressed to his chest, not wanting to let go but quickly setting her upright.

"Maybe we should get you some food," he suggested, seeing the rest of their friends have the same idea as they led their drunk girlfriends to the amazing buffet along a wall of the ballroom. They got food and sat together.

"So Endymion gave Princess Serenity the whiskey?" Jadeite asked, and they nodded. "Thanks, man!" he exclaimed, and Rei only giggled, whispering something in his ear. Minako ate quietly, suddenly very aware of how far she was from Kunzite and how she'd rather be in his arms. He was sitting across the table from her, and she shyly extended her leg, letting her foot and calf graze his leg. His eyes locked onto hers, and she smiled slightly, continuing to rub his leg with an innocent expression on her face. His expression remained the same, his eyes locked on her face, smiling ever so slightly. She moved her foot higher as if to tease him, and he blushed slightly as she grazed his crotch. Her foot disappeared when she heard a voice behind her "Good evening, ladies, gentlemen," Queen Serenity spoke, and Mina sat up straight her feet tucked under her own chair. "You are all looking well tonight."

"And you, your majesty, are looking beautiful as always," Endymion spoke, always the charmer.

"Serenity, you are looking a bit flushed, are you feeling quite well?" the Queen asked her daughter. Serenity blushed and shrugged,

"I'm feeling well, mom, just a little hot is all." The other girls nodded. The Queen smiled, and Minako wondered is it was possible to lie to her. She always seemed to know everything.

"Well, as long as you're careful I don't see the harm in a little liquor on a special occasion," the Queen winked, walking away from a shocked table.

After some food the girls were feeling a bit better, and soon the couples were off to dance again, leaving Minako and Kunzite alone at the table.

"Is your leg feeling better now, having had a stretch?" he asked, reminding her of her earlier actions and honestly wishing they'd continue. She blushed and smiled. "Would you like to dance more?" he asked.

"Maybe we could go for a walk?" she suggested, thinking that fresh air would be lovely, and knowing that it would give them a chance to be alone made her heart race. He smiled and nodded, offering his arm and leading her to the beautiful marble deck off of the ballroom, with a few stairs on either side leading to the reflecting pool and gardens. "You do seem to enjoy long walks while we're on duty." she mentioned.

"Yes... I suppose I could explain that now," he said, leading her into the gardens and onto his normal patrol route. She waited curiously. "Sometimes when we're working I'm unable to concentrate... with you there," he confessed. "If I suddenly left it was because I couldn't control myself not to touch you." His voice was low and his eyes sought hers immediately. She looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. They stopped walking, and he saw that they were near the security office. He decided to take things a step further. "Last night, that was the case, when you asked me to dance with you tonight I could only think of holding you and smelling your hair." He walked her towards the window. "I had to leave and get some air, and I did my usual patrol, and even stopped to check on you here," he said, showing her the small window. She wasn't sure what he was getting at. "You seemed to be having a wonderful time all by yourself," he said, and she gasped, again turning red.

"You... you were watching?" she asked, horrified, having completely forgotten about the small window into the office in her passionate state. He nodded, slowly backing her up to the building and leaning in front of her.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her for the first time, something he'd thought about so many times, and now it was finally happening. At first she was shocked, but shock quickly gave way to desire and she kissed him back, her arms wrapping tightly around him. He smiled as he kissed her, feeling her respond to him was like a dream, and he took it as a sign to keep going. He licked her lips lightly, and without hesitation she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue inside to massage hers gently. She was melting in his arms, turning into liquid gold, as malleable to his touch as her silky hair. He was getting more and more passionate, holding her to the wall and kissing her as if she was a drug he needed desperately. His pants tightened as he became obviously erect, and Minako could feel his hardness against her as she thrust forward into his kiss. Her pelvis had begun to grind into him, her whole body wanted to be closer to him, touching him. Suddenly, she pushed him away. He panted, slightly disappointed but shocked she'd let him go so far.

"Maybe we ought to move this inside," she said huskily, and he melted on the spot. Suddenly she was the assertive one, taking his hand and silently leading him to her chambers. He couldn't believe his luck. As soon as they were in her suite, with the door closed, he pressed her against it and began to kiss her again. Her dress was beautiful, but the beading was thick and hard, and he immediately fumbled to unfasten it. She turned to make it easier for him, drawing her golden hair up and out of his way and making him pause to kiss her neck and upper back. He unzipped her dress and she stepped out of it, wearing only a corset and slip, fully covered but suddenly shy in her underwear in front of her friend and co-worker.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said, his eyes locked on hers, and he kissed her again, this time letting his hands roam over her body, and she sighed as he cupped her breasts, forgetting her embarrassment and immediately pulling off his bow tie, and starting to unbutton his shirt. He gasped as he felt her hands on his chest, and, losing patience, picked her up with no effort, carrying her to her bedroom where he laid her on her large gilt bed. He threw off his jacket and shirt before joining her on the bed, kissing her deeply and passionately, thanking whatever divine presence brought her to him. He began to lift up her slip, and she blushed a bit, suddenly stopping the kiss.

"What is it, am I going too fast?" he whispered, kissing her face and neck.

"No it's just... I'm... I've never..." she said softly. He smiled, cupping her face and kissing her sweetly.

"That's OK. Do you want me to stop?" he asked gently, knowing this was a big deal for her, especially as a Princess. She looked frantic and drew him closer to her again.

"No, please don't stop," she said, kissing him along his jawline, and down his chest, while her hands reached backwards to unfasten her corset. He looked on in wonder and she loosened the laces and lifted it over her head, quickly removing the slip as well, and laying there naked in front of him. Her creamy pale skin seemed to glow, and her beautiful hair lay around her like a golden pillow. He couldn't control himself, and took off his pants before jumping her, kissing her roughly, making her his. His hands played with her nipples, and she whimpered in enjoyment. running her hands through his white hair as she kissed him deeply.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked again, breathless and not sure if he could stop now if he asked her to.

"Yes, I want you," she replied, licking her lips, and he paused and smiled, feeling more content than ever before.

"I love you, Mina," he said, and she stopped. He'd never called her 'Mina' before, and she certainly didn't expect him to love her.

"You don't have to say that," she said sternly, and he was taken aback.

"I know I don't have to, but I do, and since this is your first time I thought you might like to know," he said, kissing her softly. She couldn't believe that her all-business partner would express his emotions so openly, but couldn't help but rejoice in the fact that she was loved by such a man. She wasn't sure whether or not she should say it back- in truth she suspected that she did love him but to her love with the most important thing and she would never use its name in vain. She decided to wait until she was positive, and instead of responding verbally, reached out and stroked his erect penis. He shuddered in delight, and she smiled, rubbing him harder. He began to kiss her and touch her with a renewed frenzy, moving out of her reach as he moved his mouth to her breasts and began to suck and bite her nipples teasingly. As she began to respond, he moved a hand between her legs and began to rub her clit rapidly, and she gasped in surprise and began to arch her back, pushing his face further into her breasts and rocking her pelvis against his hand. He smiled and moved down further, burying his face between her legs and licking her greedily, sucking on her clit, making her moan, shocked at the way he was making her feel. Again her pelvis moved of its own accord, thrusting into his face as his tongue fucked her, a hand moving up to toy with a breast again. As he pinched her nipple, she shuddered in pleasure, sighing his name as her pelvis stopped it's frantic pushing and rested. He smiled, sitting up, stroking her wet opening with a finger, pushing it inside her and enjoying as she smiled up at him, dazed. He kissed her mouth, and she kissed back hungrily, while he continued to thrust fingers into her methodically, pumping her with his hand, working her up again. She moved to suck on his earlobe before whispering in his ear,

"Please, Kunzite. Please, make love to me." He didn't need to be asked twice, and without hesitation, he positioned himself over her, gently pushing himself inside of her as she gasped at the feeling. He moved slowly and let her adjust to his size, hoping to minimize the pain she felt. He thrust forward, and she gasped in pain. He stopped and brushed hair from her face, kissing her gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she nodded, kissing him back and beginning to move her hips under him, encouraging him to begin to move within her, slowly at first while she grew accustomed to it, but as soon as she started moaning softly he lost all control. He fucked her hard, thinking of all of the times he'd fantasized about her, her face, her eyes, her mouth, her hair, and now it was real, she had given herself to him and he didn't plan on letting her go. As he moved faster within her, he began to suck on and tease her nipples again, and she began to shudder with excitement, her body lost to passion, finally contracting around his still pumping member. At the sight and sensation of her orgasm, he lost control himself, pulling out to come on the bed sheets. She looked confused, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I just wouldn't want you to get pregnant," he said, cradling her, holding her flawless body against his. "You're still young and something tells me an unmarried pregnant Princess doesn't go over well."

"I'm practicing birth control," she admitted, and he was surprised by this rare admission. "We have a potion on Venus that is highly effective, I've been making it for Serenity to ensure her evenings with Endymion don't end in scandal. I took some today after you didn't want me as your partner anymore," she blushed. He cupped her face and stared at her in wonder.

"Well, that's good to know," he said, his eyes twinkling as he stroked her body. "I can't believe my luck." She blushed. It was true, she was well-known for her beauty and many men had attempted to seduce her before, but never had she been willing until tonight. He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you, my beautiful Mina," he said, then stopped himself, "I'm sorry, perhaps you don't want to be mine." He recalled that she had not told him that she loved him back. She smiled and pressed her body against his.

"But I am yours already," she smiled, kissing him, and causing him to roll her on top of him, entering her quickly and beginning another round of worshipping her divine body. He even preferred it from this angle, he could see every inch of her as she moved on top of him, riding him in a way that maximized her pleasure as she rubbed herself on his penis. This time they came together and he came inside of her, his warm juices filling her. She relaxed onto his chest, with him still inside of her, cherishing the feeling of connectivity.

"I think I love you back," she whispered, and the feeling he had was better than any orgasm.


End file.
